ONCE UPON A DREAM?
by KAYEhuntress
Summary: This is an ORIGINAL story from me. FALLEN just inspired it :  Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

~This is a short story

Early in the morning, I walk through the halls at school. It's amazing how it's already so crowded. I see the jocks yelling at everyone they pass by. A group of cheerleaders followed them; with their perfectly fixed hair, glossy lips, and extremely short cheer outfits. One of them bumped into me and I winced. She didn't even bother saying sorry; it was like I was totally invisible. _Almost there_, I thought as I approach my locker. I unlocked it and started to prepare my things. I grabbed my Romeo and Juliet book. (for English's home reading report; which I already passed.) And a couple of my notebooks. I was closing my locker when a voice called, "Erika!" It was my friend Patti; she skipped towards me with that cheerful smile which showed off her braces.

"Hey Pat." I said smiling. I slung my bag on my back as we started to walk towards the English room.

"What's the first subject today?" she asked.

"English." I said.

She snorted, "No wonder your smiling. 1st subject of the day... favorite subject..favorite teacher... what more can you ask?" she joked.

I pushed her lightly as I giggled. "What are you so happy about?" I asked. She was being more cheerful than usual.

"Didn't you hear? We have a new student!" she said; completely excited.

"So? What's so interesting about that?" I said flatly.

She gave me a bored look, "Light up, will you? Have a little fun!" she laughed.

"I just don't understand why your so excited about this." I said. We reached the doors of the English room. Patti stopped in her tracks, "Did I mention the new student is a guy?" she said. I rolled my eyes at her and walked in.

Ms. Cameron, our English teacher, was sitting on her desk. She was checking test papers when I approached and greeted her good morning.

"Erika! Hello, dear." She said. She grabbed a paper from her drawer and gave it to me. "I checked your essay... Well done. One of the best works I've read." she said.

I blushed, "Thank you, Ms. Cameron." She fixed her glasses as she said, "I marked some corrections, as you can see. I want you to fix those and submit it to me by tomorrow." she said and gave me another warm smile.

I nodded and went to my seat at the very back of the room. Nobody was sitting there with me. I was 'isolated' as Patti calls it. I was the top student in the class, and Ms. Cameron thinks that it would be better if I keep my knowledge to myself. (You know how cheaters are). I grabbed a pencil in my bag and started fixing my essay paper. The bell rang, and everyone was settling. I heard a voice from the door before Ms. Cameron closed it.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Cameron said. The class murmured a greeting back. "Before we start, I would like to welcome the newest memeber of this class." There were silent gasps in the room, but I didn't bother looking up. I was too busy with my essay. "My dear, you could seat beside Erika at the very back."Ms. Cameron said. I heard footseps coming towards me. I heard a small creak as the person beside me took his seat. A note reached my desk. I opened it and found Patti's handwriting, saying: _"Look at the dude beside you! He's a total dream!"_

I looked at Patti, who was seated two rows from me and rolled my eyes at her.I went back to writing.

My eyes never left my essay. I was too inspired to write. I even added some things to it. It was okay for me to not listen to the discussion about Romeo and Juliet (I've already passed my report two weeks earlier!) and Ms. Cameron didn't mind. The bell rang and everyone was getting of their seats; except me. I still had 15 mins 'til Calculus. "Erika, I'll see you in PE later 'kay?" Patti said. I nodded without even looking up. The classroom was more quiet now, and I could think more clearly. Someone cleared his throat, "Excuse me?" a voice asked. I took a deep breath, I hate it when I get disturbed when I'm in the middle of writing. I took my eyes off my essay and looked up.

My heart skipped a beat and I gave a small gasp. Patti was right, the new kid _was_ a dream. I've never thought someone could actually look this gorgeous. He was wearing a plain white shirt underneath a black leather jacket. He matched it with black jeans and combat boots. I stared at him for a while. Then he started to speak, "Your Erika, right?" he asked. I nodded; I couldn't speak.

"I'm Lance Conner. Ms. Cameron told me to borrow your Romeo and Juliet book, since you've already finished it. Is that okay?" he gave me a shy smile.

My senses snapped back on and I was able to speak again. I grabbed the book from my bag and handed it to him, "Yeah, sure... here." He reached out and our hands touched. It gave a shock through my whole body, making me shiver. I looked up to see his surprised look too. After a second his expression went back to normal.

"Thanks." he smiled and walked away.

**2 days after...**

At the end of classes, I went straight to the Music room. It's been a weird and confusing day. I don't know if it's just me, but everytime I saw that new kid, Lance, he happens to be staring at me. As in deeply staring with those violet gray eyes. It sent shivers up and down my spine. I needed to clear my head; and playing some music might help.

I entered the music room and stopped dead in my tracks. Lance was sitting by the piano. His back was facing me. He took a deep breath and started to play. WOW... was the only thought that came to me. He played with such grace and he looked perfect. The melody he was playing sounded familiar; in a weird way. It's like I knew the melody and it made me want to sing-along. I began my retreat slowly, the door creaked and the music stopped. He turned around, and when he saw me, he stood up and grinned. "Erika. What are you doing here?" he was facing me now; his eyes sparkling, like I'm the best thing that's ever walked into this room.

"Um... I was going to play some music; but I guess your busy here, so I'll just-" I turned around , but before I could walk out a hand held my wrist. "Wait... Don't go." he said. when I looked at him, his expression was like pleading. "I mean, don't leave. it's alright. I could use some company." he smiled. I wanted to say _no thanks _and leave, but something in his eyes made me want to stay. There was a pull inside me. "Um... okay." I said. I placed my bag on the floor and grabbed a guitar. I started playing random chords. Lance sat by the piano on the other side of the room.

"So you still play?" he sighed; like he was dreaming.

I shot him a stare, "What do you mean still?" He looked down and said, "I mean... you look like someone whose been playing music. The way you hold your guitar is a give away."

I tilted my head and looked at my guitar, "Really?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "You hold it like it's a part of you."

I gave him a smile and played a tune. It was the melody Lance was playing a while ago. I have a vey fast pick up. When lance heard this, he smiled at me, and faced the piano. He accompanied it and it sounded beautiful. It was like we were meant to play it together. I stood up and walked towards him, stll playing. I played by his side as I watched his fingers play. He would glance up at me and smile; and I couldn't help but smile back at him. When we played, the world didn't exist. It ws like were the only ones here. I looked at the clock hanging by the door. It was 5PM. I've been here for 2 hours! I stopped strumming and Lance noticed, he stopped playing as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowing. I looked at him, "It's 5PM... I've been here for 2 hours." I said. I moved to the other side of the room and returned the guitar to it's original place. I grabbed my bags and started for the door.

"Time flies so fast when your having fun." Lance said.

I smiled at him, "Thanks. Let's do this again sometime 'kay?"

He grinned, "Can't wait."

_End of Part 1_


	2. Chapter 2

The following days had been fun. I've been doing alot of writing, reading, and not to mention alot of music playing with Lance. Everything is happening so fast. I've never felt like this with a guy before. Lance made me feel alright. His eyes looked like it could see right through me. Even though there were times when he said weird things to me. Things like he'd known me before. Even I'm starting to think that I've met him before... weird, I know. The whole school started buzzing. Patti told me once that the cheerleaders envyed me. when I asked her why... She simply said "Because your going out with lover boy Lance Conner"; which always made me laugh. How could a guy like Lance be interested in me? He was so perfect and I'm so... I can't even find a word low enough. We were just good friends. "Music buddies" as I like to call it.

The following week was Prom week. Balloons were hung through the hallways and pretty much the whole school was packed with it. Pretty ribbons and Posters covered the whole school too. The theme was 'Once Upon a Dream'. The school comitte prepared for this grand ball. They said it would be romantic and fairytale like. Everyone was talking about it. The guys were making a list of their prom dates (they needed reserves...if ever the girl dumps them)... The girls talked about what color their dresses will be or what hairstyle will they put on. Just the typical prom week activities.

I was walking to my locker when Patti came across my path. "Erika!" she smiled.

"Hey!" I looked at her and found that she's holding a bunch of papers. "What's that?" I asked.

"For Prom." she said as we walked towards my locker.

"So your part of the commitee now?" I asked.

"Yeah! And I'm having so much fun!" She looked at me, "Speaking of prom... Did he ask you yet?"

I faced her and gave her a confused look, "Huh? Who?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Don't play dumb. Lance... did he ask you yet?" by the looks of her face, I could tell she was excited for my answer.

"No. And he never will." I said flatly.

"No way. He will. I could feel that he's totally into you." she said.

I opened my locker and a purple paper fell. I stared at it. Patti picked it up. "Now... in our school, who has the most gorgeous _violet-_gray eyes?" she held the paper to my face, grinning. I grabbed it from her. "Don't you have flyers to give away.?" I said. She smiled at me and turned around skipping while yelling, "I told you so! I told you so!'" over and over again until her voice faded and she was gone. I opened the paper and found a cursive script writing in silver pen. It said: "Meet me at the Music room, after class." At the bottom of the page was an "L."

It was from Lance! I can't believe it! My cheeks burned and I grinned as I held the paper to my heart.

After class, I went straight to the Music room. My heart was doing jumping jacks. I was so nervous. I entered the music room and found it empty. Lance wasn't there yet. I placed my bag on the floor and sat beside the piano. I started plaing a tune my mom taught me when I was young. It was a lullaby she used to sing me to sleep with. I closed my eyes and the melody carried me. At that moment I felt alone; but in a good way. It was just me and the song. At the middle of the song it became powerful and even sounded more beautiful, me eyes were still closed. Something was different about the song. It was like somebody was playing it with me. I was almost at the end when my hand touched something soft. My eyes opened. I found my hand holding somebody else's hand. I looked to my right and found Lance sitting beside me. When he met my eyes, he smiled and I blushed.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I said.

He let go of my hand and replayed my song, "Nice song you were playing. What's it called?" he asked.

"Um.. It was a lullaby my mom used to sing to me." I said. My heart suddenly felt heavy. This was a touchy subject for me. I didn't like talking about my mother. I end up missing her terribly. I bowed my head and frowned. Lance stopped playing and held my hand again, sending warmth through my body.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I looked up at him and saw how serious his expression was. "So...shoot. Why did you ask me to come here?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

He squeezed my hand, "I thought you'd figure it out by now... You _are_ the smartest person I know." he said.

I blushed a little. "Nope... I have no I dea." I lied. He smiled and grabbed something behind him. When he turned back to face me, he was holding a small bouqet of flowers. I gasped, he didn't just bring me flowers... my favorite flower. A bouquet of Amaranth flowers. I never told anyone about my favorite flower; It was only my mom who knew.

"Erika... will you go to the prom with me?" he said as he handed the flowers to me.

I was so happy that I couldn't speak. I nodded and he grinned. I held the bouquet and a tear fell from my eyes. The flowers reminded me of my mom. Lance held a hand to wipe my tear, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, trying to cover it up with a small laugh. "I just rembered something." I looked at him, "Thank you." I said.

I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was time for me to go. "I gotta go." I said. He sighed then leaned to kiss my cheek. I hope my face wasn't as red a I felt it was. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered. I stood up and left for the door.

Prom night was a dream. My uncle Gary drove me to school, smiling everytime he looked at me. He is the one who took care of me when my parents got divorced and when my mom passed. I wore a simple lavander dress that sparkled. I curled my hair, which made me look like a princess (according to my uncle) When I was dropped off, I saw Lance waiting by the entrance. When he saw me, he grinned. He looked stunning tonight, even though he wore the same black tux the other guys were wearing; he had a different glow. He stood out from the crowd. "Hey." I smiled. He looked at me up and down, "Wow. You look-amazing." he looked stunned.

I blushed, "You too." I said. He held my hand and together, we enetered the auditorium.

Everything was perfect! The comittee did an amzing job. The place did look like a dream. There was a cardboard castle where everyone was taking pictures. The ribbons were all over the place. It looked like a fairytale party.

Lance and I didn't leave each other's side. We danced and laughed all night. But when the clock strucked 11:45, he asked me if I wanted to go get some air. We left the Auditorium.

We walked through the school's garden, holding hands. I looked up at the stars and the full moon as we sat on a bench, "Beauitiful." I gasped.

"Yes... You are." Lance said. I looked at him and found him staring at me. "It's been fun." I said. when I looked at him, I felt something tugging at my somach. Could it be that I'm falling for him?

He nodded, "I'm so glad I found you, Erika." he said. He grabbed something from his pocket. It was a silver heart locket.

"Lance." I whispered.

He put the necklace on me and looked at it. "Fits you perfectly. Beautiful." he said.

I held the necklace and said, "Thank you." I gave him a hug. As we parted, he leaned closer and closed his eyes. His lips touched mine and I felt the heat run through me like blazing fire. He held my cheek and my waist, pulling me closer to him. It was perfect... wonderful... and I was feeling dizzy.

The earth trembled and Lance pulled away. "What's happening?" I exclaimed. Great timing for an earthquake!(Just when I'm having my first kiss) A crack opened a few feet away from us. It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen. It was like a dark scary pit.

"Stay here." Lance said. He stood up but I pulled his arm, "Are you crazy? You can't go there! You might fall!" I yelled. He looked at me with worried eyes and said, "I have to." he said. He kissed my forehead and walked towards the crack. The ground was still shaking but he wasn't stummbling at all. He still walked as graceful as a ballet dancer. I don't know if it's just me but he was glowing a faint violet light. There was a big whoosh of wind and a big boom! The next thing I knew Lance fell into the crack. "**LANCE!" **I screamed.

I woke up with a start. I was sweating, my clothes were all wet, even my blanket. I was breathing hard. I glanced at my calendar and was surprised to see that the date today was September 3rd, 2 weeks before the prom. This was suppose to be the day I met Lance Conner. A dream... just a dream... Pictures of the Prom, the music room, Lance... crowded my thoughts. Impossible. Everything was so real. Everything, the days that passed, the times we hung out, the kiss. I could still feel his lips on mine. It couldn't be a dream...

"Erika!Time for School!" It was my uncle Gary. "I'll be right there!" I yelled back. I stood up and went straight to the bathroom.

After I've showered, I went to my closet to grab my jeans and a purple shirt. The shirt reminded me of Lance's voilet-gray eyes. I still couldn't believe it was a dream. He can't be a dream! He was so real! I could still feel his touch, his kiss, his gaze... everything!

I went to my dresser and fixed my hair. I put on my watch and grabbed my bag. I was out the door when I remebered something. I forgot my notebook.

I entered my room again and headed for my desk beside my bed. Then I stopped dead in my tracks... I found my notebook, but on top of it was a single red Amaranth flower. I held it and smelled the sweet scent of the flower. I looked down the desk again and my eyes widened. My hands were shaking when I reached for the necklace... the same necklace Lance gave me on the night of the prom. Now I'm confused... It couldn't be just a dream... I looked at it and opened the locket. My eyes stung when I read the inscription inside the locket:

_Forever Yours _

_L_

**_-End of Story_**

**_*thanks for reading. This is just a short story... but since alot of people liked it, I decided to make it a novel. I'll be updating soon :)_**


End file.
